


All Routes Lead to Doom

by KairiasYami2



Series: My Next Life as the Villain! [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Not technically a crossover, Reincarnation, a fan of the DSMP gets reborn as character Dream and does NOT want to follow the plot, im just getting most of my inspiration for this from 'My Next Life as a Villainess', to put it simply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He'd been a huge fan of a bunch of Youtubers, once upon a time. He'd spend hours neglecting homework to watch Dan and Phil, or the Game Theorists, or CaptainSparklez. Most recently, he's been hooked on the roleplay story taking place on the Minecraft server run by Dream. All in all, he was your average mentally ill young adult who spent too much time obsessing over block characters. There wasn't anything truly special about him, so...How could something like this happen to him?And of all the characters to be reborn as, did it have to be the manipulative main villain?!(Me: hey, anyone wanna write this prompt idea?Also me: if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself)
Series: My Next Life as the Villain! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205843
Kudos: 6





	All Routes Lead to Doom

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to say sorry for any inaccuracies to canon, most of my knowledge of pre-L'manberg Dream SMP comes from short clips and stuff.  
> If you're someone who's a real stickler for canon (in which case why are you reading fanfiction??) then let's just say that this was already an alternate version of canon that our OC got reborn into, so things are already different that way.
> 
> Also, SBI Family is canon to this story, I'm sorry but I have to, I love the dynamics too much.
> 
> Also also, yes the title is a nod to 'My Next Life as A Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!' which is a great manga and a very fun anime, check it out on crunchyroll guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is somehow simultaneously extremely charming as well as extremely irritating. As usual.

_Mmmm..._

Wind runs through his hair, and he feels any tension that had built up over the morning melt away.

_The sun is so warm..._

He’s almost drifted off to sleep when suddenly-

“DREAM!! BIG MAN WHERE ARE YOU?! DREAM!?”

He jolts up, narrowly avoiding an unfortunate tumble from the tree he is lying in. He sighs in annoyance - he doesn’t even have to think to guess who it is that’s calling him, the loud voice gives it away immediately.  
It’s one Tommyinnit.

The teenager is probably here to once more badger Dream into whitelisting Wilbur Soot, for the third time just today.

Dream gets it, he really does - Wilbur is Tommy’s older brother, one the boy looks up to greatly, and from little they’ve interacted (via Tommy, much to the younger’s irritation) he seems like a charming man.

And if Dream’s only knowledge of him was that he is Tommy’s charismatic older brother, twin of Technoblade and son of Philza Minecraft himself, then Dream wouldn’t have hesitated to whitelist the man. But Dream knows more about Wilbur Soot than he should.

Dream knows that Wilbur feels abandoned by his father and twin, who left him to adventure together, making him essentially raise a baby Tommy while barely a teenager himself.

Dream knows that Wilbur will fight back against anything that he perceives as trying to control him, no matter how reasonable or minor, because he hasn’t had anyone around to tell him what to do in a long time.

Dream knows that Wilbur is charming, absolutely, so charming in fact that one day he’ll be able to paint Dream as the villain, an irredeemable monster. One day Wilbur will destroy the very country he himself created, and yet still be missed and lauded as a hero. Meanwhile Dream will slowly descend into madness, eventually becoming the villainous monster Wilbur had claimed he already was.

Dream knows all of these things will come to pass if he lets things play out as they should, and he refuses. 

He refuses to let all of that happen. Not to him. Not to his server.

Maybe the real Dream, even knowing all these facts, would still have tried to follow along with some of the events that were meant to happen in the hopes of manipulating events and gaining more influence and power.

But he’s not Dream - not technically.

Sure, he’s in Dream’s body, and has all of Dream’s memories and is, for all intents and purposes, Dream. There’s no ‘real’ Dream wandering around, wanting his body back.

But when it comes down to it, the core of who he is ( _once lonely and longing for love and adventure_ ) is very different from the Dream who exists in that story ( _possessive and hungry for power and attention_ ).

When it comes down to it, Dream’s memories aren’t the only ones rattling about in his head.

Once, he was just one of billions, nothing special about him except perhaps his talent in languages and his extreme obsession with fictional characters over the real world. But even those traits didn’t set him apart too much, not in the places he immersed himself.

He remembers a world so different from the one Dream’s memories are familiar with. One where magic isn't real and the only monsters that exist are the ones that lie beneath people’s skin. One where the life Dream is living now was a story, and Dream was the main villain. A world where sometimes a person’s body doesn’t match who they are and, not living in a world where magic exists at anyone’s fingertips to change what they don’t like, sometimes the self-hate gets too much.

That Other set of memories has an end. Not a happy one.

Dream - because that’s who he is now, no matter who he was before - doesn’t want this new life to end. He finally has a chance to live a long, fulfilling life in a body that actually feels like _his_. He’s not going to let drama and manipulation get in the way of him finally getting to enjoy life.

And if that means refusing to whitelist Wilbur (or Techno or Phil or anyone troublesome like that), then so be it! Who cares about the plot! This isn’t a fictional story anymore, this is real life! And he’s the admin of the server, he’s basically a god, no one can tell him what to do!

( _Wait, no, don’t think like that, that way leads to madness and power-lust and death._ )

“DREAM YOU BITCH BOY WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU’RE A BITCH!!”

Dream sighs once more, as he seems to do a lot when Tommy’s around. Having said all of that, his patience is definitely starting to slip with Tommy’s nagging. He’d just ban or blacklist the teenager and be done with it, but Dream can’t quite bring himself to. Not only has the younger grown on him in the few weeks he’s been conscious of his Other memories (because Tommy is a brat and loud and annoying, but he also knows how to be kind and funny and a good listener, if you catch him on a good day), but he had always had a soft spot for Tommy in the Other memories, enjoying the boisterous energy the teen put out and projecting onto character Tommy.

( _The amount of time he had spent in his previous life scrolling through the ‘Trans Tommyinnit’ tag on ao3 searching for validation...well he’s not ashamed of those hours, but he’ll certainly never admit it to anyone_ )

So the idea of sending the boy away just because he’s a bit annoying is unthinkable; as unlikely as it is that Dream would ever admit it to the boy, Tommy brings quite a bit of joy to this new life.

And even if there are considerable differences in the actions, even considering banning Tommy makes him think about all the manipulation the original Dream used on Tommy, and Dream as he is now refuses to let anything like that come to pass.

( _He’s all too familiar with adults manipulating children, both from the story and...other things, and he refuses to continue that cycle of pain in any way. He_ refuses _._ )

“OI! DICKHEAD!! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?? BITCH I’M SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, I’M TALLER AND STRONGER AND COOLER AND-”

But all of those heavy thoughts are for another day. Tommy has been shouting while Dream was lost in thought, and he is only getting louder and angrier.

He shakes his head and leans to the side slightly. His stomach briefly tries to jump out of his throat, but he ignores it with practiced ease as he slips from the tree branch and lands softly on the ground.

Tommy yelps in surprise as Dream lands right in front of him, but quickly recovers and scowls at the admin. Dream suppresses a grin at the sight, Tommy isn’t very intimidating, looking more like an angry puppy than anything - or maybe like an angry raccoon, which makes holding back his amusement that much harder.

“Tommy, you’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“NO! WILBUR IS POG, AND I WANT TO SHOW HIM MY AMAZING COBBLESTONE TOWER OF POWER!!”

“I-” Dream stops himself from putting down the teen’s...interesting builds. Sure, they’re rarely pretty, but Tommy likes them and Dream’s not going to try and convince Tommy otherwise while he has other things to worry about.

Specifically, whether or not to whitelist Wilbur Soot and, inevitably, kick off most of the conflict on the server.

He shakes his head. Oh who is he kidding, he’s already made the decision, as illogical as it is.

“Fine. But just him, got it? If he’s even a little bit chaotic as you, my server will go to hell in a handbasket faster than I can handle, and I don’t need anyone else joining on top of that, got it?” He does his best to be stern as he frowns at Tommy and brings up his admin panel, but it’s hard when Tommy’s smiling like it’s simultaneously his birthday _and_ Christmas _and_ he just won the lottery. Dream’s secretly a softy, so he hides his answering smile, thankful for his mask, and starts typing.

“His full name’s Wilbur Soot Minecraft, yeah?”

“YEAH BIG D! OH THIS IS- THIS IS SO POG!!”

“Don’t- please don’t call me that, please.” The nickname had been funny when watching the roleplay, but directed at him (and by a minor) it’s just...icky and uncomfortable. But he does his best to ignore it as he makes sure he’s chosen the correct person on the list, and, with a few quick taps, he whitelists Wilbur.  


**_WilburSoot has joined the game._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh im so bad at dialogue pls im sorry for out of characterness
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> random, but like, whenever i write something i always think back to school where teachers always said that a paragraph is four or more sentences, but then there's me, and my paragraphs can either be eight sentences or one word with no telling which itll be next  
> it just flows better yknow  
> but  
> whatever i dunno why i brought that up lol


End file.
